Chance Encounters
by aLeX24
Summary: Alec's past revisits him... *please R&R*


Okay, for everyone to understand this story I gotta set a few things straight. In this story everything in 'The Berrisford Agenda' never happened. Alec and Max never went to the Berrisford home to deliver anything AND Rachel did not end up in a coma from the explosives Alec set under their car. Oh and all the flashbacks Alec had in that episode DID happen cause they are what lots of this story will be based on. And I'll just add that Rachel's dad died instead and she only got a few bumps and scrapes and is alive and kickin. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing, please review :)  

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Dark Angel characters, not even Rachel, (but I do look on Ebay everyday for Alec ;)) but pretty much anything Rachel says is from my own twisted imagination. Oh and some of the dialogue in the first part is actually from the beginning of the episode, so that's not mine either. So pretty much anything u read that u recognise from the show belongs to James Cameron and all the other important TV people.

…And now onto the story:

Chance Encounters 

Max came into Jam Pony after yet another delivery. She put her bike away and walked over to where Original Cindy, Sketchy and Alec were standing around looking towards the lockers.

"What's up?" Max asked interrupting their silence. Original Cindy put her hand on her hip and answered,

"Marina and little Suki are having themselves an old fashioned brawl" Sketchy chuckled,

"Yeah and Normal's back there tryin to break it up" he added, gaining a small laugh form Alec.

"Good luck," Max commented crossing her arms over her chest casually, "Either of those girls could kick his skinny little ass on their own… what started it?" Max asked glancing over her friends briefly before hearing more yelling and crashes coming from the lockers. Original Cindy shook her head and frowned, "two fine, proud sisters standing tall, lowering themselves into the mud to fight over some totally unworthy man" she said this as if it was the saddest thing in the world.

"Well I wouldn't say totally unworthy" Alec put in. Max raised her eyebrows and smirked a little bit. She looked at him for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"I shoulda known, what'd you do now?" she asked dryly. Alec put his hand to his chest feigning hurt to her accusation and looked offended.

"Hey, now-" he began to protest but was interrupted when a female voice quietly spoke up.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the manager or boss of this place" a soft, somewhat unsure voice asked. Alec froze and his eyes widened as Max, who was in front of the person, moved aside so everyone could see the owner of the voice.

"Rachel" Alec said, his voice inaudible to everyone but Max, who after hearing this eyed the taller girl with dark hair suspiciously. How did Alec know her? Was she from Manticore or just another notch in his bedpost?

"Hey Normal," OC yelled, "someone's here to see ya" and she turned to the young woman who was obviously uncomfortable under all of their stares. The girl, who looked to be about nineteen or twenty, finally saw Alec and her expression went to one of awkwardness to fury and confusion. Alec saw this and not wanting to cause a scene, grabbed a package and left the building without another word. The girl's features softened a tad and she watched him go, wondering if maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. She turned back to Max, OC and Sketchy, who were still watching her.

"My name is Sketchy," the scruffy man said stepping forward to take her hand and kiss it. This made Max and OC both snort in amusement.

"Rachel" she said uncertainly, taking her hand back.

"Come on people, back to work bip bip," a voice sounded behind them.

"Yo Normal, Rachel here is wants to talk to ya" Max said before grabbing a couple packages and leaving, hoping to catch up to Alec to find out where he knew Rachel from.

"What can I do for you?" Normal asked, while glaring at other messengers to get to work.

"I'd like a job" she said confidently.

"Can you ride a bike?" he asked uninterestedly, fishing through a stack of papers.. 

"Uh yeah" she answered, slightly put of by his question.

"Then you're hired. Fill out this info sheet, take this package and go grab a bike, you can tag along with her today," he said pointing to Original Cindy and thrusted a box in her face.

"Uh, Thank you sir" Rachel said politely, and Normal looked up from his paperwork with a huge grin, "I like you already" he commented. 

"Come on Boo, Original Cindy will find you bike that won't fall apart unda ya ass when you sit on it"

"Okay, thanks" Rachel said with a small smile. She tried to pay attention as Original Cindy went on to tell her about the people at Jam Pony, but her mind kept going back to the guy she saw briefly before. _It looked so much like Simon_, she thought, _I could of sworn…_

Alec carelessly weaved in between people as he rode down a street. His mind was swarming with memories of his mission to get information about Robert Berrisford, and then to kill him and his daughter Rachel. Had he known from the start that he would have to kill her, he would have resisted falling in love with her with all his might. Or not, Alec thought. All the feelings she had arisen in him, felt so new, so right. Someone had actually just wanted to spend time with him, and not have him fight, or manipulate someone or something. She had had no ulterior motive with him, and that's why he fell in love with her. 

"Hey Alec!" he heard Max's voice yell from far behind him. Sighing loudly he slowed down and waited for her, knowing she would be asking about Rachel.

"Man, are you going fast enough?" she asked taking a few deep breaths, "I could hardly keep up" she admitted looking at him with hint of concern in her features.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked casually trying to avoid talking to her at all costs.

"Well when that Rachel chick came in, you looked like you saw a ghost or something" 

_That's because I did_, he thought.

"Nah, I just remembered I left my coffee maker on at home, and that I should go and turn it off" he lied, knowing that it was a lame lie at that. 

"Alec that's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard, and plus you don't even have a coffee maker" she blatantly pointed out.

"Just leave it alone Max," he said tiredly, beginning to pedal again.

"Is she from Manticore?" she asked quietly, pulling her bike up beside him as they rode down the street.

"No" he answered. _Oh so she's just a hook up gone bad then_, Max reasoned to herself, and she left the topic at that. There was no need to start a fight with Alec, especially when he was in a mood like that.

"K, then I'll be on my way then," she announced and turned her bike around to go and make her deliveries. Alec glanced back briefly, seeing Max disappearing into the crowd. He sighed sadly,

"I thought you were dead Rachel," he muttered, as he picked up his speed and set his mind on doing his job.

TBC…

Please review :)


End file.
